


prisoner

by cabaretghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: damara finally took control of her life





	

she was alone in the dark. she sat on the edge of the cliff, wondering how the hell her life came to this. how he cheated on her with that blue-blooded bastard. he wasn't any better than her.   
her eyes traced the starry night idly. what made horuss fucking zahhak better than her. rufioh even ignored the fact that damara was closer to him on the hemospectrum. how did none of this matter to him?

her bare grey feet swung off the edge. as if everything wasn't bad enough, meenah had to constantly remind her about it, driving her to hate the fuschia-blooded princess. it wasn't hard to hate her in the first place due to her lack of sympathy toward almost anyone of a lower caste, though.

the few hairs that escaped her bun danced in the cool breeze. she didn't ask for this life. a life where she made everyone uncomfortable just so they would leave her the fuck alone. a life where she suffered constantly.

she pulled herself up and stepped ever much closer to the edge. she could have walked away. she could have gone home and considered the events of today a nightmare.

she stepped off the edge. she didn't stop for anyone. she was finally in control of her life, even if it was for this small moment. damara megido was not a prisoner anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was over a year old and i really wanted to share some of my older stuff from other fandoms lol. idr why i wrote this but whatever lol


End file.
